Le garçon de l'arrêt de bus
by Angellilou
Summary: Chaque jours, Will se rend à son arrêt de bus pour aller à son lycée. Or, lors d'un triste jour de pluie, il fait la rencontre d'un mystérieux jeune homme tout vêtu de noir à l'air mélancolique... (OS Solangelo)


_**"Le garçon de l'arrêt de bus"**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Voici un petit OS inventé sur le coup suite à un dimanche ennuyeux. Je voulais changer un peu de Our Story ou Sun Robot en vous proposant ceci !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

POV : WILL

 _Chaque jours, je me rendais au lycée en bus dès 7 heures du matin. Étant en banlieue de la ville, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'y rendre à pied où en vélo car la distance était trop longue. Je rejoignais donc comme tous les matins mon ami Chris à notre arrêt._

 _Comme à son habitude, il me parlait sans cesse de l'avancée dans son jeu vidéo, que j'écoutais avec difficultés tellement ce domaine m'était inconnu. Enfin, le bus me délivra de son emprise à 7h03. Chris, étant dans un autre établissement, ne prenait par chance pas le même véhicule que le mien._

 _Ainsi était ma petite routine du matin. Or, un jour avait changé radicalement ma vie. Cela arriva un jour de pluie._ _.._

La veille du mois de février arriva. Rien ne laissait supposer un quelconque changement dans ma vie sauf une personne que je n'avais jamais vue. Elle semblait attendre comme moi à l'arrêt de bus.

Au début, cet étrange personnage me faisait un peu peur. Il était vêtu d'habits d'un noirs d'encre et portait une ceinture en chaînes, un piercing à l'oreille droite, du vernis noir et une bague tête de mort. De loin j'aurai pu le confondre avec une fille à cause de son corps frêle et de ses cheveux un peu longs. Mais en me rapprochant de plus près je vis que c'était un garçon. Je me giflai donc mentalement de ma bêtise.

Il était recroquevillé sur le banc de l'arrêt de bus, protégé de la pluie battante. Ses bras entouraient ses jambes pliées comme si il voulait se protéger de quelque chose.

N'osant pas vraiment l'approcher, je m'assis à l'opposé du banc et le surveillai avec inquiétude. Mes parents m'avaient toujours dit de me méfier des inconnus qui pouvaient me paraître bizarre. Or, ce mec était un peu louche, même si il ne me paraissait pas agressif.

Étrangement, Chris n'était pas venu ce jour-ci. Sans doutes était-il tombé malade, où alors ses parents le conduisaient à son lycée. J'aurai bien aimé qu'il soit avec moi pour briser le silence pesant à cause de ce garçon à mes côtés.

Furtivement, je jetai un œil sur lui. Au même moment, il tourna vite sa tête pour que je ne puisse pas voir son visage. Était-il entrain de me regarder depuis tout à l'heure ?!

Vivement que mon bus arrive ! Il me faisait flipper malgré son air triste que j'avais aperçu. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Avait-il changé de lycée pour atterrir dans le mien ? Si c'était le cas, alors j'allais devoir m'habituer à sa présence effrayante tous les jours...

Comme par miracle, je vis enfin mon bus arriver de loin ! J'émis un soupir de soulagement. Le bus s'arrêta. Mais avant d'y monter, je me tournai tout de même vers ce garçon qui ne bougeait toujours pas et lui dit un simple et nerveux :

-Salut.

Il me regarda et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Cependant il ne me dit toujours rien. Je montai donc dans le bus. Mais lorsque les portes de fermèrent, je crus entendre un bruit venant de lui.

Était-ce un sanglot que je venais d'entendre ?

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

Durant toute la journée de cours, le visage triste du garçon de l'arrêt de bus trottinait dans ma tête. Qu'avait-il bon sang ? Personne ne pouvait être aussi tristounet, non ? J'aurais bien aimé savoir ce qu'il avait... ouai non je préférais éviter. Selon ma grand mère, les gothiques étaient tous des suicidaires où des toxicos.

Mais tout de même... ce garçon paraissait tellement en détresse...

-Monsieur Solace !, cria Madame Athéna, la prof de mathématiques. Arrêtez de gober des mouches. Si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, la porte est ouverte !

Je me raidis sur ma chaise.

-Pardonnez moi Madame.

Je me mis donc à écouter son cours ennuyeux sur la dérivabilité des fonctions polynômes...

En rentrant chez moi le soir, le garçon de l'arrêt de bus n'était plus là. Je ne savais toujours pas quoi penser de lui. D'un côté je voulais l'aider, où du moins savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Mais de l'autre j'avais peur.

Je rentrai donc à ma maison pour me changer les idées et j'allumai la télévision pour regarder un documentaire animalier. Sauf que je me trompai de chaîne et tombai sur une série policière. J'avais jamais vu cet épisode. Il parlait d'un mec qui s'était fait assassiné à cause de son orientation sexuelle dirigée vers les hommes.

Je suivis donc l'épisode avec attention. Ayant moi même un faible pour les garçons, cet épisode me toucha particulièrement du fait de son réalisme. Je trouvais complètement idiot que des gens puissent détester des personnes tout simplement à cause de leurs sentiments qui ne les regardaient même pas. Chacun devrait vivre sa vie comme il le souhaitait, un point c'est tout.

Après avoir finis l'épisode et découvert que l'assassin était le père de la victime (vraiment flippant !), je mangeai un morceau avant de me laver, puis de réviser tranquillement mes cours dans mon lit.

Demain j'avais un contrôle de philosophie sur la place de l'Être dans le monde. Un sujet barbant pour moi qui voulait devenir médecin et était passionné de sciences...

Cette leçon m'ennuyait tellement que je m'étais endormis sur mon cahier.

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

Mon réveil sonna le lendemain. Je sautai immédiatement de mon lit et jetai un œil à mon téléphone. J'avais un message de Chris :

 **Chris :** Salut Will ! Désolé de ne pas être là aujourd'hui, j'ai attrapé la grippe à cause de ce fichu temps XDD. Je serai de retour la semaine prochaine voir plus pour te raconter mes nouveaux exploits sur LOL ! Bye !

Je lui répondis donc :

 **Will :** Pas de problèmes repose toi bien. Et bon jeu ;-)

Après cela, je m'habillai bien chaudement. Le temps était toujours aussi exécrable d'ailleurs. Suite à un petit déjeuner rapide et à un câlin à mes parents (j'étais le véritable fils à sa maman, et je n'en avais aucune honte), je sortis de chez moi sans oublier de prendre une barre chocolatée au cas où dans mon sac pour Léo. Cet idiot oubliait à chaque fois de manger le matin car il préférait dormir le plus longtemps possible. Ainsi, je veillais pendant la pause à son alimentation régulière. Oui, j'étais ainsi avec tous mes amis.

J'en pris aussi une pour moi par gourmandise.

En me dirigeant à mon arrêt de bus, l'étrange garçon était encore là, toujours assis à la même place. Il ne me jeta aucun coup d'œil lorsque je m'assis sur le banc.

Un ange passa pendant que j'attendais le bus.

Heureusement que l'arrêt nous protégeait contre la pluie, sinon on serait tous les deux mouillés et morts de froid. Pour passer le temps et éviter de penser au garçon à mes côtés, je pris ma barre de céréale de mon sac et l'ouvrit pour en prendre une bouchée.

Or, un bruit arrêta mon geste.

Le ventre de mon voisin avait gargouillé.

Par réflexe, je le regardai fugacement. Le pauvre se recroquevillait encore plus sur lui même et fermait les yeux en serrant ses mains. Cette vision m'attrista. A voir ses joues creusées, cela faisait sans doutes longtemps qu'il n'avait pas connu un repas chaud. Quel genre de famille s'occupait ainsi de son enfant ?!

Par miséricorde, je m'approchai un peu de lui et lui tendis ma barre de céréales.

-Tu la veux ?, lui demandais-je doucement.

Pour toute réponse il cacha son visage contre ses jambes et ne bougea pas. Décidément il me fallait réagir. Ce garçon était en détresse, j'en mettrai ma main à couper !

Rassemblant tout mon courage, je m'approchai de lui jusqu'à ce que je pus le toucher. Cependant, il se crispa lorsque je mis ma main sur son épaule maigre. Je pouvais sentir ses os malgré la veste en cuir qu'il portait ! Il refusait tout contact avec moi, donc je retirai ma main.

Voulant tout de même qu'il mange un peu, j'insistai :

-Tu devrais la prendre, fais moi confiance.

Il ne dit toujours rien.

-Je m'appelle Will Solace, et toi ?, tentais-je pour introduire une possible conversation.

Il ne me regardait même pas... mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?! Avait-il toujours été ainsi ou... ?

Mon bus arriva. Pour une fois je ne fus pas pressé de le voir. J'aurai bien aimé essayer de communiquer un peu plus avec ce garçon. Avec un soupir, je me levai et déposai ma barre de céréales à coté de lui, dans l'espoir qu'il la prenne lors de mon absence.

-Euh... à demain, lui dis-je en montant précipitamment dans le bus.

Pourquoi étais-je devenu nerveux tout à coup ?

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

Une semaine avait passé depuis ce dernier jours.

Chaque matins, je m'asseyais à côté du garçon aux cheveux d'ébène. Il était toujours aussi muet et fermé avec moi. Cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui parler en attendant le bus. Même si il ne parlait pas, sa compagnie m'était devenue familière et agréable. Et surtout, je savais qu'il m'écoutait.

Ainsi je lui ai raconté plein de choses sur ma famille et moi. Je lui ai conté nos dernières vacances en Floride, mes petits tracas au lycée et des anecdotes drôle sur mon quotidien, en espérant qu'il esquisse le sourire qu'il n'a jamais fait. Tous les jours avant de partir, je déposais à côté de lui un truc à manger.

Mais pourtant il me semblait le voir perdre ses forces de jour en jour. Son teint était maladif et il avait de plus en plus froid. De plus, la météo n'arrangeait pas les choses car à présent il gelait le matin. Il fallait vraiment que je fasse quelque chose... hélas, dès que je tentais de l'aider directement, il se fermait encore plus sur lui même.

Mais aujourd'hui, cela changea un peu de d'habitude.

-Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ça ?, lui murmurais-je. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais je veux t'aider. De toute façon je ne le répéterai à personne. Cela fait quasiment une semaine que je te parles, tu sais pratiquement tout de moi, et toi tu ne m'as encore rien révélé. Non pas que je te parle juste pour espérer avoir des réponses de ta part mais je me suis pris d'affection pour toi. J'aime beaucoup te parler, ça me fait du bien. J'attends ce moment tous les jours, même si tu restes aussi muet.

Pour une fois, le garçon réagit. Mais pas vraiment de la façon que j'espérais.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, qu'il ne tenta même pas de chasser. Cela me brisa le cœur. Sans même y penser, je mis mes bras autour de lui, dans une étreinte rassurante. Pendant une minute, il se crispait de toutes ses forces mais se détendit bien vite. J'avais le droit de le toucher !

Mais une chose me frappa. Ses vêtements étaient tout sales et déchirés. Et depuis quand avait-il pris une douche ? De plus il était frigorifié. La prochaine fois je lui ramènerai un gilet chaud car je doutais qu'il en possède un. Ce pourrait-il que sa famille ne puisse pas subsister à ses besoins ? Où était-ce autre choses par hasard ?

Bizarrement, une musique me vint à l'esprit, me faisant un peu penser à notre situation. Sans même m'en apercevoir, je la fredonnais doucement.

 _Late at night I can hear the crying_

 _I hear it all trying to fall asleep_

 _When all the world around you is dying_

 **(Tard dans la nuit, je peux entendre les pleurs**

 **J'entends tout en essayant de m'endormir**

 **Lorsque le monde entier autour de toi est en train de mourir)**

 _How do you stay so strong?_

 _How did you hide it all for so long?_

 _How can I take the pain away?_

 _How can I save..._

 **(Comment fais-tu pour rester si fort ?**

 **Comment as-tu fait pour tout cacher si longtemps?**

 **Comment puis-je éloigner la douleur?**

 **Comment puis-je sauver...)**

 _A fallen angel in the dark_

 _Never thought you'd fall so far_

 _Fallen angel close your eyes_

 _I won't let you fall tonight_

 **(Un ange déchu, dans l'obscurité**

 **Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu serais tombé si loin**

 **Ange déchu ferme tes yeux**

 **Je ne te laisserai pas tomber ce soir)**

...

Les yeux fermés, il posa sa tête contre mon torse au moment ou mon fichu bus arriva. Je maudissais le chauffeur d'être à l'heure !

-Excuse moi, je dois aller en cours, lui dis-je d'un ton déçu. A demain.

Sur ce je pris mon bus après lui avoir offert un paquet de gâteaux aux fruits. Depuis la fenêtre du bus, je lui fis un sourire.

Un sourire qu'il me rendit légèrement, mais toujours avec une expression triste.

Le lendemain, tout sembla s'effacer lorsque Chris revint, rétablit de sa grippe.

J'étais comme à ma nouvelle habitude assis auprès de mon compagnon vêtu de noir lorsque mon ami arriva. Sans grande joie, je me levai pour le voir après avoir soufflé un mot d'excuse à mon précieux voisin.

-Hey salut Will !, me dit joyeusement Chris.

-Coucou Chris, la forme ?, demandais-je poliment.

Tout ce dont je souhaitais était d'être auprès de mon récent ami.

-Ouai, super, me dit-il en lorgnant suspicieusement le garçon assis.

Je tentai d'attirer l'attention vers Chris mais rien n'y faisait, il faisait un regard noir à mon récent ami qui ne semblait même pas le remarquer.

-C'est qui ce type ?, me chuchota-t-il. Il est louche.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il est inoffensif.

-Ah bon ? Tu le connais ?, me demanda Chris, toujours aussi soupçonnant.

Que devais-je lui répondre ? A vrai dire je ne le connaissais pas... je ne faisais qu'énoncer des monologues en sa présence.

-Non... mais fais moi confiance mon pote. Il était ici chaque jours lorsque tu étais malade. Jamais il ne m'a parut agressif. Ne fais pas attention à son style où autre, cela ne veut rien dire sur la personne qu'il peut être.

-Tu parles bizarrement mec, me dit Chris. C'est lui qui te fait ça ? Genre... tu l'aimes ou un truc du genre ? Il a une dégaine de clodo quoi...

Je serrai des poings. Il n'avait pas le droit de le traiter ainsi !

-Non, proférais-je. Il n'a pas une "dégaine de clodo" comme tu le dis si bien. Il est juste lui même. Et mes sentiments ne te regardent pas.

Chris s'avoua vaincu et écarta le sujet d'un revers de main pour me parler de son sujet de conversation préféré : League Of Legends.

Pendant la conversation, je sentais le regard triste du garçon peser sur moi.

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

Les cours étaient enfin terminés ! Je sautais avec joie dans mon bus et rejoindre ma maison pour y passer un week-end tranquille.

Cependant, ce week-end allait être différent de d'habitude.

En sortant du bus, Je vis une forme à terre à l'arrêt en face du mien. Immobile. J'écarquillais les yeux en la reconnaissant : _le_ garçon. Je me précipitai donc vers lui, ne faisant pas attention aux voitures qui passaient.

Oui, c'était bien lui. Mon ami était évanouis à terre. J'espérais qu'il respirait.

Je fis donc les gestes de premiers secours, comme l'on m'avait appris. Je pris son pouls qui était bien trop faible, puis je vérifiais si il respirait. Le pauvre, le froid l'avait littéralement assommé ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas rentré chez lui pendant qu'il était encore temps ?!

Ses lèvres étaient bleues et son corps ne tremblait même plus, manque de forces.

Je ne voulais pas appeler les secours car je risquais de ne plus le revoir. Alors je fis ce que me dictèrent mon cœur et ma conscience : Je le portai comme une princesse et l'amenai jusqu'à chez moi.

-Courage, tu peux encore tenir, lui murmurais-je en espérant qu'il m'entende. Je ne veux pas te perdre...

J'entrai avec précipitation chez moi, sous le regard ahuri de ma mère.

-Maman ! pleurais-je. S'il te plaît, appelle papa, il va mourir si personne ne fait rien !

Ma mère réagit au quart de tour.

-Mon Dieu, Will ! Qui est ce garçon ? Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé une ambulance au lieu de le ramener ici ?!

-LA N'EST PAS LA QUESTION ! APPELLE PAPA !, lui hurlais-je, complètement paniqué, en montant mon ami dans ma chambre pour le mettre au chaud dans mon lit.

Maman fit ce que je lui demandai et composa le numéro de mon père, qui était de service à l'hôpital. Pendant ce temps, j'enlevai les vêtements trempés de mon ami inconnu et le mis sous mes draps ainsi qu'une tonne de couvertures.

Je laissais couler des larmes d'impuissance pendant que j'attendais mon père. Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Il était devenu important pour moi !

-S'il te plaît... bas toi, l'implorais-je. Bas toi... tu es précieux pour moi... je... je...

Ma phrase s'éteignit alors que de nouveaux sanglots m'agitèrent. J'aurai du l'aider plus tôt ! Si seulement je savais la raison pour laquelle il était ainsi...

En plus, si jamais il mourrait, jamais je ne connaîtrais son prénom. J'avais la certitude qu'il était pourtant magnifique.

Mon père arriva.

-Will enfin ! Mais que se passe-t-il ?!

Je me redressa vivement.

-Je l'ai retrouvé presque mort sur le bord de mon arrêt de bus ! S'il te plaît papa, sauves le ! Il va mourir !

-Calme toi Will, tout se passera bien, exposa avec tendresse mon père. Ton... ami... s'en sortira.

Il vint à côté de lui et lui fit quelques tests. Il prit son pouls, vérifia sa température et fis deux ou trois autres trucs.

-Il souffre d'hypothermie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il survivra. Il sera même réveillé demain.

J'émis un long soupir de soulagement. Il n'était pas en danger de mort.

-Merci papa, lui dis-je en lui faisant un câlin. T'es le meilleur docteur du monde.

Il me rendit son étreinte.

-De rien Will. Je comptes sur toi pour prendre soins de lui pendant la nuit hein ?

J'acquiesçai avec joie et le remerciai encore plein de fois avant qu'il ne reparte travailler à son service de nuit.

Je m'assis à côté de mon petit protégé.

Il paraissait à présent paisible, on aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel. Mon cœur battait plus vite en le regardant. Cet événement m'avait fait prendre conscience d'une chose.

J'étais tombé amoureux de cet ange.

Je souris tristement. Il était magnifique malgré son triste état.

Jamais je n'ai pu l'observer de si près. Son petit nez fin était légèrement retroussé à son extrémité, ses sourcils étaient superbement bien dessinés et il possédait de longs cils pouvant faire envier les filles de mon lycées. Mais le plus beau étaient ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuse et rosées. J'aurai bien aimé les embrasser.

Ses cheveux mi longs encadraient cette bouille divinement adorable.

-Je t'aimes... mon ange, murmurais-je en caressant ses cheveux.

Mon cœur battait bien plus rapidement après avoir prononcé cette phrase.

Ma mère m'appela pour manger. Mais je décidais de louper le dîner pour rester avec le garçon ayant volé aussi subitement mon cœur.

Une myriade de questions fleurissaient toujours en moi concernant ce beau garçon. Mais je m'en fichais un peu sur le moment. Je m'étais rendu compte que j'étais amoureux et c'était le principal.

Après un moment à le contempler, je me couchai à ses côté, espérant voir son doux visage dans le monde des rêves.

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

Je me réveillai à l'aube, serein.

A mes côtés, des cheveux noirs de jais me chatouillaient la joue gauche. J'émis un grand sourire en me tournant vers mon petit rescapé. Puis je me levai pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Selon mon père, il allait se réveiller d'ici ce matin ! J'attendais vraiment ce moment avec impatience, mais en même temps j'avais peur de sa réaction, sachant qu'il refusait d'être aidé par qui que ce soit.

Pour essayer de me changer les idées, je préparai des pancakes ainsi que du chocolat chaud. Je mis le tout sur un plateau et monta dans ma chambre.

Il se réveillait doucement.

-Coucou, lui dis-je tendrement en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

A mesure qu'il sortait de son profond sommeil, il paraissait déboussolé.

-Tu es chez moi, lui informais-je. Tu étais en hypothermie près de l'arrêt de bus. Je t'ai donc ramené ici pour te réchauffer.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux et sembla mesurer la situation.

-Je t'ai préparé un repas chaud, lui dis-je un peu gêné. J'espère que tu le mangera en ma présence.

Il regarda avec envie les pancakes et acquiesça.

Je lui souris et remontai son oreiller pour qu'il puisse manger. Puis je lui offris le plateau. A mon grand étonnement, il engloutit tout assez rapidement. Il devait être affamé pour avoir dévoré aussi vite ! En plus, il était trop mignon lorsqu'il buvait son chocolat chaud. Il en avait sur le coin des lèvres, alors comme pour un enfant, j'essuyai le coin de sa bouche.

Nous rougîmes.

Puis, il me regarda.

-N-Nico. Nico Di Angelo, articula-t-il.

Que... quoi ? Venait-il de parler ?! Ce son clair et musical était-il sa voix ?

-T-Tu m'as demandé m-mon nom. Il y a... une semaine.

Mon dieu... ce timbre était si beau. En parfait accord avec lui même. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes de joie et je lui fis un grand sourire béat.

-Ton nom est magnifique, Nico Di Angelo, soufflais-je d'une voix remplie de passion.

Punaise, jamais je n'aurai imaginé un nom aussi majestueux pour ce garçon que je considérais comme un ange.

-P-Pourquoi me sauver ?, bégaya-t-il difficilement.

-Pourquoi pas ?, lui répondis-je en m'approchant un peu plus de lui.

Il rougit.

-Pardon pour... tout ce silence, croassa-t-il faiblement en tentant de bien articuler. Je... je ne pouvais pas parler...

-Comment cela ?

Il déglutit.

-Je... j'étais rendu muet... suite à un... un t-traumatisme. Je n'osais pas... te le faire savoir en essayant de... de communiquer avec... toi... mais tu m'as débloqué... Will.

Il m'inquiétait de plus en plus. Qu'est ce qui pourrait traumatiser quelqu'un au risque de perdre la parole ?

-C-Comment cela ? Comment j'ai pu te débloquer ? Et c'était quoi ce traumatisme... enfin si tu veux m'en parler.

Nico (décidément j'adorais ce prénom), se cala un peu mieux contre son coussin.

-Peux... raconter par... écrit ?, prononça-t-il. Plus... simple. Pas habitué à... parler.

Je lui passa donc une feuille et un stylo avec inquiétude. Il s'empressa d'écrire du plus vite qu'il pu.

Il me rendit après quelques minutes son papier. Son écriture étaient toute tremblante, mais j'arrivais cependant à lire.

 _En fait, cela fait presque un an que je suis à la rue. Mon père m'a viré de chez lui lorsque je lui ai avoué que j'étais gay. Il a toujours été violent avec moi. Mais encore plus lors de ce jour funeste. Il m'a traité de toutes les atrocités possibles et imaginables devant ma belle mère, qui se contentait de regarder simplement, sans intervenir comme à son habitude. Puis, après un énième coup de martinet il m'a jeté à la porte. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que je n'ai plus prononcé aucun mot._

 _Alors, pendant une année entière, je me suis mis à errer dans les rues, espérant qu'une âme charitable vienne à mon secours en m'offrant une nuit de sommeil où une pièce de monnaie. Puis il y a quelques semaines, j'ai décidé de bouger un peu plus loin pour mendier. Mais ce n'était pas de tout repos sachant que je ne pouvais même pas en placer une. J'essayais de toutes mes forces de parler, mais rien n'y faisait._

 _Donc, je me suis décidé à changer de quartier vu qu'il n'y avait personne ne pouvant m'aider. Je me suis donc rendu à l'arrêt de bus. Ton arrêt. J'étais prêt à prendre le premier bus qui venait, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Dès que je t'ai vu, il s'est passé en moi la chose que je redoutais le plus au monde. Mon cœur battait plus vite lorsque tu étais là._

 _Finalement je n'ai pas pris le premier bus, je n'ai pas quitté le quartier. Je suis tombé amoureux Will... de toi. Mais je ne voulais pas tomber amoureux. Je n'ai donc pas essayé de te parler, je voulais te fuir du mieux que je pouvais. Mais, lorsque tu m'as enlacé et que tu as pris ma défense contre ton ami Chris, je me suis dit que j'avais trouvé la bonne personne pour moi._

 _Malheureusement, alors que je voulais rejoindre la ruelle où je dormais, je me suis évanouis de faiblesse en me levant du banc sur lequel j'étais. Cependant, malgré mon inconscience, je pouvais t'entendre Will. Ton dévouement envers moi me touche énormément. Mais la chose qui a réussie à me débloquer ne sont pas tes actions, mais plutôt la petite phrase que tu m'as dite hier soir . "Je t'aimes mon ange"._

 _La suite tu la connais à présent..._

Son récit m'avait paralysé.

Comment un père pouvait-il abandonner ainsi son enfant sous prétexte qu'il était gay ?! Et en plus pourquoi les gens ne l'aidaient pas ? Si il n'en tenait qu'à moi je l'aurai directement sauvé si j'avais sus la situation dans laquelle il était.

-Oh..., prononçais-je. Je...

Nico choppa le bout de papier de mes mains et écrivit en gros avec un smiley pas content :

 _JE NE VEUX PAS DE TA COMPASSION SOLACE !_

Ok ok... je retirais ce que j'allais dire alors ! Mais donc... que faire pour répondre à sa lettre ?

Tien... il me venait une petite idée. Ne m'avait-il pas dit qu'il était lui aussi amoureux de moi ? Alors il était temps de voir si c'était vrai.

Je pris donc son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassa chastement. Je ne voulais pas le brusquer si jamais il se désistait dans ce baiser. Cependant, Nico l'accepta. Il m'embrassait même désespérément, comme si il allait mourir dans la seconde qui allait suivre. Je sentais ses larmes mouiller mes propres joues.

Nico agrippa mes épaules. Ses mains tremblaient d'émotion. J'étais dans un état similaire, j'avais du mal à maintenir la tête de mon petit ange.

-Je t'aimes, souffla Nico en rompant notre baiser.

Je le pris dans mes bras.

-Je t'aimes aussi, mon ange. Je te promet que tu ne connaîtras plus jamais la situation dans laquelle tu étais. Je te protégerai pour toujours, Nico.

Il pleura contre moi en se tenant à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était un peu le cas.

-Plus personne ne te fera du mal, continuais-je. Tu vivras avec moi maintenant, et peut importe ce que mes parents diront.

De toute façon, ils seront d'accord. J'en étais certain.

Coupant toutes mes pensées, Nico murmura soudainement contre mon cou :

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

Décidément, j'étais vraiment heureux d'avoir rencontré cet étrange garçon à l'arrêt de bus.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Oh punaise une happy end... je devrais vraiment aller me faire soigner les gens...**

 **Vous avez apprécié ce petit OS ? C'est le plus long que je n'ai jamais fait pour le moment : près de 4 400 mots !**

 **Ciao !**


End file.
